One Question
by Hinata2413
Summary: When Ikuto was 17, he was asked a question. What will he do when that question becomes reality? First one-shot.


Hi everyone, I wanted to try a one shot. I know that I have my Powers of the Sword story, but I guess with the way I am feeling, I am afraid that I would end up killing everyone off. So instead of doing that, I figured I would write this short story. I hope you like it and that its okay.

Hinata

One Question

(Ikuto's POV)

I was asked when I was 17 a simple question that I scoffed at. _What would you do if you lost the one person that meant the most to you? Would you continue living and move on? Or live in a state of being alive but spiritually dead?_ At that time I thought it was a stupid question. Well today's situation put that question into the right view…

-Present-

You know that feeling of complete helplessness and the inability to take care of the one that you love? Well, that is the way I am currently feeling. Amu and I were in a car accident. It wasn't our fault, but that does not take away the fact that I am here with no injuries and she is fighting for her life.

I guess for you all to understand I should start from the beginning. Well it all started 3 hours ago.

***Flashback 3 hours***

(Amu's POV)

"Hey Mom, is the party ready?" I asked my Mom.

"Yea, we just need to get the cake from the bakery" Mom told me. "Your sister is turning 12! I can't believe it. I can't believe that you are 20! Where did the time go?"

-Doorbell rings-

"Hi Ikuto! Thank you for coming early. Mom needs me to go grab Ami's cake. Wanna help me? I asked

"Sure, let's go" he said as we walked out the door.

(Ikuto's POV)

I led my wife to the car so that we could get her sister's cake. I couldn't believe how lucky we were to be married for two years. Ami was the exact age when I first met Amu and that in itself was amazing.

We made it to the bakery and were on our way home. I was teasing her as I drove home. This was the reason I did not see it coming. There was a truck that ran the stop sign and since we were in our little car, we did not stand a chance. I just wish that the car was on my side…

"IKUTO! LOOK OUT!" screamed Amu as the truck smashed into her side of the car. Since she was wearing a seatbelt, she was not thrown from the car, instead she got trapped. After the truck hit us, she was pinned to the seat with the door and blood was running down her head staining her pink hair. The frame of the door was smashed against her chest and held her neck in a weird position. Blood was dripping from her mouth and her beautiful eyes were closed.

Me on the other hand only had a scratch on my forehead! WHY! WHY AMU! I screamed in my head then I yelled her name.

"AMU!" Wake up Strawberry. Please wake up" I begged as I touched her face. Her blood flowed from her face onto my hands.

The man driving the car had called the ambulance and was at the car to help us. He kept saying something about his breaks and he kept wanting to touch (help) my Amu.

"If you want to help, stop your excuses and help me save her. If she dies, you better run Bud. You better run fast" I told him.

-The ambulance arrives-

"Sir, you need to back up so we can get her out" the paramedics told me.

"Please save her. She is not waking up! You gotta save her, please!" I pled.

"We will do our best young man" they replied.

-At the hospital-

We need to get her in surgery now, or we will lose her. I heard the doctor say.

My mind started screaming NO! SAVE HER! Where is that man that hit us?! I started looking around.

Just then, her family walks into the waiting room asking how Amu was doing.

"I don't know" I told her mom. "She is in emergency surgery and I don't know what's happening."

***Back to present***

"Oniisan, Amu-neesan will be okay, right?" Ami asked me.

"I, uh, I don't know Ami" I told her. She broke down in tears saying that it was her fault because of the cake. She started saying that if Amu hadn't gone for the cake she would be okay right now.

Instead of letting her continue, I pulled her into a hug. "Shhh, it's not your fault Ami" I told her. "It was an accident, nothing more and you are not responsible, okay?"

-The doctor walked into the room looking for Amu's family-

"Tsukiyomi Amu's party?" the doctor called into the room.

"Yes, I am her husband. Is she safe? Please tell me she is okay" I told him.

"I have some bad news for you sir, she was hit in the head and in the chest. We had her breathing, but there was a chunk of metal stuck in her lung and when we removed it. We lost her. I am sorry for your loss Mr. Tsukiyomi" he said then he walked out of the room.

Amu's parents and Ami broke down and were unable to do anything but cry. Ami refused to be comforted since she blamed herself. And me? I walked up the front desk and asked to see Amu. One last time before I did anything stupid.

-In the room with Amu-

"Amu Hunny? I am sor–" I started to say and started sobbing. "Please, please come back to me. I am sorry I teased you so much. I should have paid more attention to the road. Just don't leave me" I cried into her neck.

In the end, she never woke up and I left room. Her funeral was three days later. I don't remember much except family and friends saying they were sorry.

It has been three months since I lost Amu. Her family still talk to me. Ami still blames herself and I am here but not mentally. So to answer question from when I was 17? I would die on the inside and see no reason to continue living. This was my last thought as I lay down on her grave knowing I would never get up again. But at least I would get to see my Strawberry again and that was all mattered to me.

The end.

Author's notes: No this story does not mean that I don't want to live anymore. It's just that right now everything seems to be going crazy with my Dad and with life. When I first got married one of the "wise sayings" told to me was. _Do not let the sun go down on your wrath_. This means don't go to bed angry at someone you love. You may not get the chance to make up because you never know when it is your time to leave earth. Say I love you to the people you love daily and never let them go to sleep thinking otherwise.

Hinata


End file.
